Find A Way
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: A story about two men, one woman, and how love evolves. A story about loved ones, loss, and what friendship really means. Chester See x OC x Andy Lange (ft. YTF)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! If you've read my previous stories, you're probably wondering what the hell this is and why I've been absent for so long. Well, school happened. To be honest, I'm quite surprised I made in into October when it came to updating. I still love the fics I have going, and I don't intend to completely abandon them, but at the moment, I'm lacking inspiration when it comes to The Vampire Diaries. I'm not enjoying season four. It's not only the lack of inspiration, but the fact that I've got two college credit classes to worry about, along with my other senior year classes. Life has been hectic lately, and I'm sorry I've been such a crap-tastic author, but I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things.

Back to the subject at hand: this fic! This is a YTF fanfiction. If you don't know what YTF is, just search YouTube it. YTF, which stands for Yesterday, Today, Forever consists of six (previously seven) YouTubers, some of which you hopefully have heard of. Ryan Higa (nigahiga), Chester See (chestersee), Dominic "D-Trix" Sandoval (theDOMINICshow), Victor Kim (victorvictorkim), Andrew Garcia (andrewagarcia), and JR Aquino (jraquino). Kevin Wu (kevjumba) was previously a part of YTF, but he is focusing on personal projects for the time being. Anyway, this fic is Chester-centric, with an original character named Andie. Andy Lange, another musician from YouTube who is Emmy-nominated for his work on the show "Leverage" plays a large role in this fic. He and Chester are my two favorite YouTubers, and what other inspiration could I possibly need?

The chapters are short because I'm primarily writing them for instagram, where there is a large YTF community.

Without further ado, here is chapter one of "Find A Way"!

* * *

"_The worst things in life come free to us 'cause we're just under the upper hand and go mad for a couple of grams. But she don't wanna go outside tonight. And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, and sells love to another man. It's too cold outside for angels to fly."_

_A man sits at his piano, his fingers pressing the keys delicately, with a certain deftness that can only come with years of practice. His voice rasps through the words, giving the song a feeling of raw and powerful emotion. His eyes are closed, the upper lids lightly resting upon the lower. Still, he plays on into the night with nothing but a camera and a light as company._

_"__You are my sweetest downfall. I loved you first, I loved you first. Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth. I have to go, I have to go."_

_A woman sits on an elderly chair near a crackling fireplace, her fingers strumming the strings of a hand-me-down guitar – something she's treasured for as long as she can remember. Her soprano voice seems to twinkle, flowing smoothly over the notes as the song progresses. While her voice seems soft and innocent at the moment, there is infinite power behind it. A single tear escapes her eye as she plays, but it is unseen by the camera in front of which she sits. _

* * *

_SIX MONTHS EARLIER_

_"__Chester, knock it off!" cried Andie, laughing hysterically as Chester flew off the diving board and executed a very painful-looking belly flop. Andie rolled her eyes as Chester surfaced, his entire front red. "I told you it was gonna hurt," she said matter-of-factly._

_"__But don't you find me that much more attractive now that you've seen that I'm capable of withstanding massive amount of pain?" Chester countered, puffing out his chest and looking proud._

_"__Haha, right," laughed Andie. "You're _so _hot."_

_Chester narrowed his eyes. "Was that sarcasm I detected?" He hopped out of the pool and walked toward Andie, smiling widely. _

_"__Don't you dare!" Andie cried, letting out a squeal of terror. "Chester!" she wailed as he threw her over his shoulder and dangled her over the pool. "I did my hair already!"_

_"__Guess you'll have to do it again!" Chester laughed and threw Andie into the pool._

_When she came back up, her short, spiky haircut had turned into a mop of wet hair that stuck to her forehead. She glared menacingly at her best friend as she pulled herself out of the pool. _

_"__You're a complete asshole, you know that, right?" Andie growled._

_"__Um, Andie," Chester said nervously._

_"__What?" Andie half-yelled, half-laughed._

_Chester cleared his throat, keeping his eyes locked on Andie's, and gestured to the pool. Andie's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the pool. _

_"__Oh my god!" she cried, covering her chest as she realized the top of her bikini was floating in the middle of Chester's pool._


	2. Chapter 2

_"What the hell?" came a voice from Chester's back door. Both Andie and Chester knew immediately to whom it belonged. Andie growled and rolled her eyes, and Chester half-smiled._

_Andie had just finished tying her top when Chester's girlfriend, Bridgette, slid open Chester's French doors, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised accusingly._

_Instead of picking a fight, because that would have upset Chester, Andie smiled as widely as she could in Bridgette's presence and waved enthusiastically._

_"How are you today, Bridgette?" Andie asked, ignoring Chester's disapproving glares. Without waiting for an answer, Andie continued on. "Chester and I were just saying goodbye, right, Chester?"_

_"Right," he confirmed, looking less worried about Andie's fake kindness. "See you later, Andie." He waved as Andie gathered her towel and flip-flops and shoved past Bridgette to get into Chester's house._

_Chester and Bridgette had been dating for three months and Chester was the only one who liked her. Everyone else – Andie, Ryan, Dom, Andrew, Andy, Victor, JR, even Steve the Cat – couldn't stand her. She was rude, obsessive, clingy, and just downright mean. What Chester saw in her, none of them could figure out._

_Andie was fuming by the time she got into her car, and just as she was leaving, Ryan was pulling up with Tyra in the passenger seat. Tyra and Ryan had been dating for a month and, unlike Bridgette, everyone adored her. She was sweet, caring, kind, and very good for Ryan. He needed someone like that to keep him grounded, to show him that not all girls were bad. He'd had quite a few bad relationships in the past, but he and Tyra seemed nothing short of perfect. Ryan walked up beside Andie's car, with Tyra at his side._

_"What's up?" he asked, noting that Andie always chewed on the inside of her cheek when she was angry._

_"The she-devil is here, that's what's up," Andie snapped, then winced when she realized her fingernails were digging into her palms._

_Tyra groaned quietly. She had met Bridgette once, and even Tyra had hated her, which was saying something, as Tyra found the good in everyone. Not even Bridgette could get her seal of approval. Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and sighed._

_"I guess we'll come back later," Ryan said, and he and Tyra got back in Ryan's car and pulled away._

_All of the guys had been keeping their distance from Chester whenever they knew Bridgette was around, even if that meant rescheduling or cancelling collabs or just not hanging out. Andie had been sticking it out because Chester was her best friend, but it was getting harder and harder to have her hang-out time with Chester cut short by the she-devil._

_Andie shook her head and dialed the one number she knew would make her feel better._

_"And she wouldn't even move so you could get in the house?"_

_"You have no idea. I was tempted to just punch her in the stomach so I could get past her, but I just settled for pushing her… Gently! Calm down! I didn't injure the woman!"_

_Andy Lange laughed at Andie's reaction to his accusatory eyebrow raise. They had known each other longer Andie and Chester had known each other. They had met in high school when they had Psychology together and the teacher would always say their name and they'd both answer. They'd laugh out of courtesy at first, but they had started hanging out soon thereafter and realized they had much in common. They stayed friends through college, which was when Andy had introduced Chester to Andie. They had hit it off immediately, but Andie never forgot her immeasurable friendship with Andy._

_"Did Chester say anything to you?" Andy asked. He was worried about his friend. He didn't like what Bridgette was doing to him._

_"I believe he, while smiling idiotically at the she-devil, said 'see you later'," Andie seethed. She still couldn't get over how Chester turned into a hormonal teenage boy instead of a twenty-eight year old, grown man._

_Andy shook his head. "What a dumbass."_

_Andie laughed. "Well said." She winked at Andy, then told him she was going to head out. She had grocery shopping to do._

_"Not to repeat Chester's words, but 'see you later'!" Andy laughed, and Andie rolled her eyes, smiling._

_"See ya."_

_As he closed the front door behind Andie, he smiled to himself. Andy loved when she stopped over, even if it was just to complain about Chester. He loved the way her eyes crinked when she laughed, the way her hair was spiked up in just the perfect way. Most of all, he loved _her.


	3. Chapter 3

_After her talk with Andy, Andie went home and fell asleep on her couch, the day's events just too exhausting to even contemplate making it to her bedroom. She was tired of having to fake kindness around Bridgette. She loved Chester to death, but if he was going to continue seeing Bridgette, Andie didn't know how much more she could take. Not that she would give Chester an ultimatum. She would never do that. No, she would just bow out gracefully. Her friendship with Chester was worth infinite amounts to her, but she couldn't enjoy it if Bridgette was constantly around._

_She could talk to Andy about it tomorrow._

_Chester laid on his bed, on his back, spread-eagle, hands behind his head. He loved Bridgette. Really loved her. This wasn't like his past flings. He actually felt something between himself and Bridgette. Maybe she was even the one. What he didn't understand was why Andie acted the way she did around Bridgette. It didn't make sense. Bridgette was so sweet, so loving, so kind, but Andie acted just plain rude around her._

_He could talk to Andie about it tomorrow._

_Andy was in his studio, messing around with various plug-ins, trying to find a cool, slow beat to fit the lyrics he'd written. He quietly breathed out the words in time with the beat._

"A lovely woman/ hangs her head/ stares at all the pictures strewn across her bed/ A lovely woman/ sheds one tear/ for each person missing from her current year/ A lovely woman/ spends her time/ mending clothing others have left behind/ A lovely woman/ used to sing/ softly to herself when she did anything."

_The words were her, through and through. She was beautiful and kind, a true lovely woman._

_He could talk to Andie about it tomorrow._

_Before talking to Andy, Andie wanted to go to Chester's first so she could talk things out with him before she overreacted. Things always seemed worse until she talked about them. On her way there, she was stopped at a red light and her eyes wandered to the sidewalk across the street. There was a small cafe with outdoor seating._

_"Holy shit!" Andie cried aloud._

_Sitting at one of the tables – leaning over it, rather – was Bridgette and some guy. Their lips were locked in a passionate, very _public _display of affection._

_"Oh. My. God."_

_As soon as the light turned green, Andie floored it in the last two blocks to Chester's house. When she got there, she rushed inside. She hadn't even thought about telling Chester. It was just an automatic reaction. She wasn't even doing it because she hated Bridgette. She was doing it because she cared about Chester._

_Chester was at his piano when Andie tore into the room. He looked up, eyes wide with alarm._

_"Chester!" Andie half-yelled, half-breathed._

_"What's going on?" Chester asked, getting up from his piano bench._

_"Sit your ass down," Andie commanded and Chester, eyes still wide, sat back down slowly. "I hate having to be the one to tell you this, but Bridgette is cheating on you, Chester."_

_Chester's jaw tightened and his fists clenched._

_Andie smiled sadly. "Chester, I'm so sorr-"_

_"You know what, Andie?" Chester said in a voice of deadly calm. "Fuck you."_

_Andie's eyebrows shot up. "_Excuse_me?"_

_"You heard me. I'm so sick and tired of you acting like a prissy bitch when Bridgette is around. I don't know what your problem with her is, but you need to get over it if we're going to be friends. I love you, but I love Bridgette, too."_

_Andie was desperately trying to fight the tears that Chester's words had created. "Chester…," she said quietly. "Chester, I'm not making this up!"_

_"Why should I believe you?" Chester laughed spitefully._

_The tears were now flowing freely. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. "Chester, I saw her kissing some guy outside a cafe! Why would I make this up?"_

_"Because you are determined to hate my girlfriend! You're just pissed that my happiness doesn't revolve around you!"_

_Andie scoffed through her tears. "If this is what trying to be a good friend gets me, I'm fucking done."_

_She stormed out of Chester's, slamming his front door on the way out. She got into her car and peeled away from the curb, trying to blink away the tears. Again, there was only one person who could make it better._


End file.
